Innocent, Inferior, or Insufficient?
by Kolbie Ru-Ru
Summary: Three boys and their thoughts on one another. Bon protects, Konekomaru worries, and Shima envies. AU Proper Conviction-verse Rated for language.


******Notes: This is an Alternate Universe, meaning events in this story will not coincide with that of canon.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist, nor do I own any of its characters or any of the quotes used.

* * *

**Bon protects...**

Shima and Konekomaru combined have all of the fighting spirit and ferocity of a couple of baby chicks—That is, to say, none at all.

_("Nothing good ever comes from violence."__)_

Shima claims to be "a lover, not a fighter", and Konekomaru often prefers more peaceful, non-violent resolutions.

_("Violence, even well intentioned, always rebounds upon oneself._")

Their ways of thinking—of living, really—are naive and can only be embraced by the innocent.

_("People sleep peacefully in their beds at night only because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf."__)_

However, Bon's lived a little longer, seen a few things, and knows all too well the harsh reality they are steadily growing towards.

_("Man must vanquish himself, must do himself violence, in order to perform the slightest action untainted by evil._")

He will do everything in his power to maintain their ignorance _(it's bliss, after all)_ **because he knows. **

_("Power is no blessing in itself, except when it is used to protect the innocent."__)_

He _knows_, so he _protects. _

_("People protect what they love._**")**

And honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Konekomaru worries...**

Bon and Shima—They're strong.

Their strengths differ, of course.

Bon's strength lies in his unwavering loyalty, whereas Shima's tenacity is unrivaled.

Konekomaru only has his textbook knowledge, and even _that_ isn't much compared to Bon's intelligence—which includes _everything_, mind you—and Shima's deep understanding of people—women, mostly.

His personality and appearance do not warrant much interest, either, when considering Bon's fiery temper and rebellious guise and Shima's handsome features and benevolent, charming nature.

He realizes his good fortune—_He_, of all people, _gets to be friends with _these _two. _

He _realizes_, so he _worries_.

_(Maybe he's really asking for too much, after all.)_

And he's **sure** life doesn't get better than this.

**Shima envies... **

Konekomaru and Bon are his _brothers—_Blood be damned—and it's good enough.

They both have caring, loving families, and his has no qualms with ignoring his very presence.

Well, that's just fine with him, too. _(Most days)_

Bon's mother, or 'Mom' as she likes to huff at _him_ to use, adores him like any good mother should, and his father has already had more than one 'talk' with him in the place of his own.

Konekomaru's parents aren't as comfortable with such blatant acts of affection, but the lingering hugs from his mother and his father's loitering, warm hand on his shoulder speak volumes.

Shima is content with the way things are—Of course he is, what with his having _two_ families to care for him instead of the usual one—and _it's good enough_.

However, there are some days—when his mother finally comes home from being gone for days and days only to lock herself into her room until the next business trip, when his father, ever the charmer himself, spits out words of kindness and graciousness to a mere maid, not even sparing a "Hello" to his youngest son sitting next to him, when one of his many _blood-related _brothers visits their 'home' every once in a while and becomes genuinely surprised to learn of his very existence—that it's just **not**.

He's _lonely_, so he _envies_.

_(whywhywhywhywhy**why**)_

And really, he can't help but wonder _how_ he could ever live without those two.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This turned out kind of angst-y, but I like it. Quotes were not used originally, but they seem to be a nice touch. Anyway, please tell me what you think of this little... ficlet-thing. Might continue if I get the urge, though, I'm not quite sure I will.

**Footnote:**

**Quotes by Martin Luther, ****Lao Tzu, ****George Orwell, ****Emile M. Cioran, ****Johnathan Swift, and ****Jacques Yves Cousteau, respectively.**


End file.
